A Chance at Love
by xxsnow
Summary: While Mistybreeze, Whiteflower's sister, gives birth to kits while their father is on a journey, Whiteflower makes it her mission to help Mistybreeze and her kits. This may help Whiteflower get a chance to love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am starting a new story today. I will try to post a new chapter each day, no promises though. This chapter was awkward. I know it's boring, but the next chapter will have a badger vs cat battle, or however you want to say it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Push, Mistybreeze, push!"

Willowthorn, ThunderClan's medicine cat, rasped her tongue over Mistybreeze's silver she-kit.

Whiteflower watched as her sister yowled in pain as she pushed another kit. This time, it was a gray tom with darker stripes.

"Stormstrike.. Stormstrike.." Mistybreeze kept whispering the name of her mate as she curled her tail protectively around her two kits.

"Don't worry, Mistybreeze, Stormstrike will be back from his journey soon," Whiteflower murmured. Stormstrike, Mistybreeze's mate, was on a journey with a few other cats.

"So, what will you name them?" Whiteflower asked. Mistybreeze answered, "The she-kit is Silverkit and the tom is Snakekit."

Whiteflower decided to make it her mission to help Mistybreeze care for her kits while Stormstrike was gone. Whiteflower purred at her sister and padded out of the nursery.

"Seems like there's more queens and kits in there every minute," Whiteflower mumbled quietly to herself. Padding into the warriors' den, she accidentally kicked Grasstail, who muttered, twitching his ears irritably. Whiteflower curled up in her nest, shutting out all sounds by laying her tail over her ears.

* * *

"Whiteflower! Whiteflowerrrr! Come on, we're on a hunting patrol!" Windstreak prodded Whiteflower up with a paw. Whiteflower groaned, "Go away.. let.. let me sleep a bit more.. please, mother."

"Whiteflower! It's me, Windstreak, not your mom," Windstreak sighed.

Whiteflower opened an eye wearily to find Windstreak's face a few mouth-lengths away from hers. "Oh.. sorry," Windstreak apologized and backed away.

Whiteflower washed her paws and bounded towards the rest of the patrol waiting for her.

"Flowerpaw, Maplefur, Oakfur," Whiteflower greeted, dipping her head.

The patrol streamed out of camp, the wind whipping their fur. "Alright, Flowerpaw, go with Whiteflower. Oakfur and Windstreak go that way. I'll be near there," Maplefur ordered, flicking her tail in different directions to show where the cats should head.

Whiteflower padded along with Flowerpaw. She watched as the apprentice crouched down, stalking forward. A second later, Flowerpaw walked out of a bush with a thrush.

* * *

Whiteflower padded towards the fresh-kill pile, dragging 2 squirrels, a mouse, and 2 voles. Flowerpaw was helping her and dropped their catch.

Whiteflower picked up a fat squirrel and padded into the nursery. Spotting Mistybreeze, Whiteflower dropped the squirrel at the silver she-cats paws.

"Thanks, Whiteflower," Mistybreeze purred. She slowly nibbled the squirrel, gazing at her two kits with affection.

"Whiteflower!" Snakekit rushed up to her, purring. Silverkit padded up slower, cuffing her brother lightly over his ear.

"Whiteflower, we're gonna be apprentices soon! We're gonna be the best apprentices this clan has ever seen!" Snakekit boasted.

"Snakekit, we still have a few moons left as kits. That's not soon," Silverkit rolled her eyes, as if saying 'Everybody knows that, mouse-brain.'

Whiteflower purred, amusement glinting in her eyes. She padded out of the nursery, stretching.

Suddenly, Smokepaw, a black tom, raced into camp, panting, "Hunting patrol.. attacked.. badger.. need warriors..hurry!"

* * *

**Kinda left a cliffie here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Tigerpaw, Pebblestream, Windsteak, and Whiteflower! Follow Smokepaw to the badger," Icestar's yowl could be heard throughout the camp.

Whiteflower leaped to her paws, thankful to be able to help her clan. She raced out of camp with the other three cats hot on her heels.

Whiteflower let out a battle cry and the four warriors surrounded the huge badger. She pounced onto the badger, scoring her claws down its back.

The badger reared up and threw its giant paws down, almost crushing Windstreak. "Windstreak!" Pebblestream yelped and dragged her thorn-sharp claws across the badger's face.

The badger swiped its claws across Whiteflower's shoulder. She cried out in pain, but was cut off when Oceanfeather, Eaglepaw, and Tigerpaw leaped in front of the badger and fought together.

The badger lumbered off, but not before digging its claws in Windstreak's tail. Whiteflower, flinching in pain, stared as Smokepaw and Liontail chased the badger to Windclan territory.

* * *

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak woke up in the medicine cat's den, yawning. He flicked his injured tail, sighing. He gazed next to him to find Whiteflower sleeping peacefully.

He purred slightly, making sure not to wake the white she-cat.

"Good morning, Windstreak! Do you feel hurt anywhere?" Willowthorn padded out with herbs in her mouth.

"No, thanks," Windstreak mewed. Willowthorn nodded, and suggested, "Why don't you get something for you and Whiteflower? She should be awake soon."

Windstreak padded out of the den, stretching in the sunlight. He noticed Mistybreeze walking towards him.

"Windstreak! I've been looking for you. How's Whiteflower? Is she okay? She'll be fine after a couple of days, right?" Mistybreeze stared at the tom, her eyes pleading.

"Woah, um, yeah, she's alright; she should be up soon. I was just getting something to eat for me and her," Windstreak replied. He started towards the fresh-kill pile, picking up a mouse and a vole.

* * *

**Whiteflower's POV**

Whiteflower raised her head groggily. The sun was shining in her eyes, making her sleepier.

"Whiteflower! You're finally up! Oh thank StarClan, I thought that you would never wake up! It's already sunhigh!" Windstreak meowed as soon as he noticed Whiteflower get up.

Whiteflower flopped back into her soft nest. Windstreak nudged a vole towards her. "Thanks." Whiteflower nibbled the vole thoughtfully.

A moment later, Mistybreeze burst into the medicine den. "Whiteflower! You're awake!" She purred.

"Mistybreeze! How are Snakekit and Silverkit?" Whiteflower questioned with a quizzical look.

"They're great! They should be taking their naps soon. See you later, Windstreak, Whiteflower." Mistybreeze bounded back to the nursery.

Whiteflower padded out of Willowthorn's den with Windstreak. They sat down by the warriors' den, sharing tongues.

"Tigerpaw and Flowerpaw really like each other, don't they?" Windstreak's ears flicked towards the two apprentices grooming each other.

Tigerpaw was staring at Flowerpaw with love. Whiteflower nodded, glancing at Windstreak.

She was shocked to see that Windstreak's eyes were filled with happiness for Tigerpaw and.. something strange..

* * *

**I didn't plan for Windstreak to be Whiteflower's future mate. It kind of just.. happened. Anyways, at least you guys know who Whiteflower's going to have feelings for. c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! A new chapter is up! The beginning of this chapter was suckish, but kind of gets more exciting at the end when.. well, don't want to spoil it c: Kind of, not really THAT exciting XD. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Whiteflower purred in amusement as Mistybreeze's kits gathered around her.

"We're becoming apprentices today, Whiteflower!" Snakekit mewed excitedly. Silverkit, on the other paw, was calm and quiet.

"You two will be some of the greatest warriors this forest has ever seen," Whiteflower meowed, laughter in her voice.

Mistybreeze nudged her two kits and started to groom them. Her eyes were shining with pride and longing. Whiteflower realized that the grey-silver she-cat must be thinking about Stormstrike.

Whiteflower licked her sister's ear and padded out of the nursery. _I wonder how it's like to have kits?_ Whiteflower wondered.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"..from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snakepaw. Your mentor will be Graystorm. Graystorm, I hope you will pass down your skill and strength to Snakepaw," Icestar meowed.

Graystorm touched noses with his apprentice and they step aside as Silverpaw pads forward.

Icestar continued, "from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Windstreak, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw. I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Windstreak blinked, clearly shocked, but touched noses with Silverpaw.

«Snakepaw! Silverpaw! Snakepaw! Silverpaw!» Whiteflower was among the loudest, cheering for her niece and nephew.

* * *

Whiteflower dropped into a hunter's crouch and lightly prowled forward. She leaped, her claws sinking into the squirrel. She gave it a swift blow to the neck, killing it.

"Nice catch, Whiteflower," Windstreak slipped out of a bush with Silverpaw. Whiteflower jumped in surprise.

"You almost scared me to death!" Whiteflower meowed, sighing. _The prey must've covered their scent,_ she realized.

"Anyways, let's get back to camp," Windstreak said. Whiteflower ran after them.

Whiteflower ignored the brambles tugging at her fur and dropped her catch in the fresh-kill pile. Whiteflower picked up a squirrel and sat down, the sun shining onto her pelt.

"Mind sharing that?" Windstreak yawned, plopping himself next to the white she-cat. "Nope," Whiteflower replied, taking the first bite.

After they finished sharing tongues, they stood up. Their pelts brushed slightly, and if Whiteflower could blush, she would be red.

Whiteflower curled up in her nest. Windstreak layed down beside her, his tail on her back.

* * *

"ShadowClan attack!" Sunbeam, who was guarding the camp entrance, yowled.

Whiteflower helped some other warriors keep the elders, queens, and kits in the nursery.

After the last elder limped into the nursery, ShadowClan burst through the entrance, snarling.

Whiteflower stood in front of the nursery with Tigerpaw and Oceanfeather. Whiteflower growled as a dark grey tom slammed into her.

Whiteflower pinned the tom down, hissing as she bit down onto his shoulder. The ShadowClanner yowled in pain, but managed to scratch Whiteflower's nose and ran off.

Whiteflower shook the blood off and glanced around, freezing as she spotted Flowerpaw defending herself from two large warriors. She raced forward and dragged her claws across a tortoiseshell she-cat. The tortoiseshell whipped her head, her emerald green eyes boring into Whiteflower's.

Whiteflower narrowed her eyes as she remembered the she-cat's name: Spottedfur. Spottedfur bit down on Whiteflower's ear. She stifled back a screech and Whiteflower's claws managed to grip Spottedfur's tail before the she-cat scrambled away.

Flowerpaw blinked gratefully at Whiteflower before diving back into battle. Whiteflower let out a growl before slamming her paws onto the tail of a gray tom with darker flecks. The ShadowClanner twisted back and bit down on Whiteflower's forepaw.

Whiteflower managed to pin the tom down, but he rolled over, crushing Whiteflower. Whiteflower gasped for breath. She shut her eyes, thinking that this was the end of her. Her eyes flew open when she felt lighter. She saw Windstreak attacking the gray tom.

Whiteflower got up to her paws and fought side-by-side with Windstreak until the warrior raced out of camp, his tail between his legs. Darkstar must've noticed that his warriors were fleeing, because he yelled, "ShadowClan, retreat!"

Whiteflower collapsed, breathing heavily. Willowthorn was weaving through the cats, giving instructions and herbs to every wounded cat. Icestar refused to get checked until Willowthorn gave herbs to the rest of the wounded cats.

"Whiteflower! Are you alright? Whiteflower, answer me!" Windstreak started licking Whiteflower's wounds frantically. "Wind.. Windstreak.." Whiteflower meowed quietly before closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Alright alright, you got me. I don't own Warriors. **

* * *

Chapter 4

A familiar scent washed over Whiteflower. Whiteflower nervously called out, "Snowpelt?"

A she-cat with a white, starry pelt padded towards Whiteflower, touching noses. "Whiteflower.. you've grown up to be a fine warrior," Snowpelt murmured.

"Am I dead? Am I going to join Starclan? Why am I here?" Whiteflower asked anxiously.

"No, Whiteflower, you still have many moons ahead of you. Many of your friends and family are worried about your injuries, though. Tell Mistybreeze that I miss her very much. I was watching her give birth to Silverkit and Snakekit," Snowpelt meowed.

"Alright, Snowpelt, I will."

Snowpelt continued, "Whiteflower, you will soon find out who your heart belongs to. There is a tom out there who loves you, but you haven't noticed yet…"

"Snowpelt, who is he? Who does? Snowpelt? Answer me!" Whiteflower whipped her head around to see Snowpelt fading.

Snowpelt whispered, "Find out who your heart belongs to.. there is a tom out there.."

Whiteflower opened her eyes, realizing that she was in the medicine cat den, not with Snowpelt.

Whiteflower tried to stand up, but pain shot through her like lightning. Her eyes were glazed with pain and she took short breaths. _I seemed to be fine in my dream, but now in real life, I feel like my whole body hurts, _Whiteflower thought.

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak was on a border patrol to keep his mind off of Whiteflower. It was a day and a half since the ShadowClan attack, and she still hasn't gotten up.

Windstreak thought that he heard something in the medicine den, so he decided to check up on Whiteflower. Windstreak stared in horror as he saw Whiteflower on her side, blood trickling down from her ear.

"Willowthorn! Whiteflower's awake, but she looks tired and her ear's bleeding again!" Windstreak yowled as he raced towards Willowthorn with thundering paws.

Willowthorn was sniffing around the river for some herbs when she heard Windstreak. Willowthorn ran next to Windstreak as soon as she heard what happened.

**Whiteflower's POV**

Windstreak had poked his head into Willowthorn's den and he saw Whiteflower. Her sides were heaving and he was watching her, horror replacing his usual calm eyes.

Whiteflower closed her eyes again. Snowpelt's words replayed in her mind. _Find out who your heart belongs to.. there is a tom out there.. _

Whiteflower sniffed, scenting Windstreak and Willowthorn as they barged in. Willowthorn rushed around, gathering herbs for Whiteflower's wounds or for her to eat.

* * *

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak was beside Whiteflower. It was a quarter-moon after Whiteflower was wounded from ShadowClan, and now, she was here at the Gathering.

Whiteflower and Windstreak approached Ivymist of RiverClan and Redpelt of WindClan. Ivymist's eyes glittered when she saw Windstreak and Whiteflower felt a wave of jealousy.

Whiteflower stopped walking, startled. _Am I jealous? I can't be. Ivymist is loyal to RiverClan; she can't be in love with Windstreak. What am I feeling? Is Windstreak the tom Snowpelt was talking about?_ All these questions popped up in Whiteflower's head, and she sighed.

"Whiteflower? Earth to Whiteflower!" Windstreak waved a gray paw in Whiteflower's face. Whiteflower yelped in surprise and leaped back, tumbling. Whiteflower sat up, her pelt hot with embarrassment. She groomed her ruffled fur slowly, ignoring the purrs of amusement.

Whiteflower looked up from her paws and watched Ivymist mewing sweetly to Windstreak. Windstreak was confused and shrugged Ivymist away. He sat next to Whiteflower as Redpelt settled down on her other side.

"I will start this Gathering!" Streamstar, leader of Riverclan, yowled, silencing the chatting cats. "Riverclan has been doing well. We have a new warrior! Ivypaw is now Ivymist." Ivymist glanced at Whiteflower smugly as cats cheered. Apparently, she was popular among the cats.

Whiteflower stared forward blankly, half-listening to the leaders. After they finished, ThunderClan cats got to their paws, waiting for Icestar. Redpelt meowed a goodbye to Whiteflower.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

"I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these to apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn," Icestar began, "Tigerpaw, Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Tigerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Tigerstripe. StarClan honors your courage and swiftness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Icestar briefly rested her muzzle on Tigerstripe's head, and he licked her shoulder respectfully.

"Flowerpaw, from this moment you will be known as Flowerbreeze. StarClan honors your bravery and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Flowerbreeze gave Icestar's shoulder a respectful lick.

"Tigerstripe! Flowerbreeze! Tigerstripe! Flowerbreeze!"

* * *

**I had writer's block and spent.. like.. 3 and a half hours on this chapter. :P**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated or posted a new chapter. Had some.. uh friend drama.

I wanted to put this story on hold. I want to make a story about Warrior Cats Chat Rooms.. add some humor. Sorry! ~Snow


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter up :) I will probably be able to post every day now. **

* * *

Chapter 5

After Whiteflower congratulated Tigerstripe and Flowerbreeze, she decided to go hunting alone. She padded out into the forest, blinking as the sun shone in her eyes.

Whiteflower fixed her gaze onto a squirrel nibbling an acorn. She dropped into a hunter's crouch. She stalked forward silently and pounced onto the squirrel, nipping it's neck.

Whiteflower thanked StarClan for the squirrel's life and buried it. She tasted the air and followed the strong scent of rabbit. She was creeping forward as she heard a twip snap. The rabbit hopped away.

"Foxdung!" Whiteflower hissed as Sparrowheart, a light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes, and Darkmoon, a dark gray tom with piercing yellow eyes padded from the bushes.

"So-sorry, Whiteflower! We didn't mean to s-scare away your pr-prey! I-I mean, W-we j-just meant t-to ask you to g-go on dusk pa-patrol!" Sparrowheart stuttered, her green eyes wide. She became a warrior less than a moon ago, and was shy.

Whiteflower sighed and nodded, watching them pad away. _Sparrowheart's always shy, except for when she's around her kin or friends, _Whiteflower thought.

The she-cat hunted until it was almost time for the border patrol. She carried her catch of prey to camp, dropping it in the fresh-kill pile. "Whiteflower, tell Ravenflight that he and Smokepaw will join us!" Darkmoon called. Whiteflower flicked her tail, indicating that she heard him. She informed Ravenflight that he would be on the dusk patrol, and met with the others by the camp entrance.

They all raced outside towards the ShadowClan border. Whiteflower slammed her paws onto the ground, stopping. She stared across the border, glaring at a hunting patrol. Eagleflight, who Whiteflower guessed was leading the patrol, hissed at the ThunderClanners, "What are you kittypets doing so close to the borders?"

Darkmoon and Ravenflight's furs bristled at the word kittypet. Sparrowheart unsheathed her claws, growling threateningly. Whiteflower took a step forward and snapped, "Marking and checking the borders to make sure ShadowClan didn't pass _again. _Now you better stop insulting ThunderClan or we'll show you that we're not a bunch of kittypets and turn you into crowfood!"

Eagleflight looked like he wanted to attack, but realized that his patrol were outnumbered. He left with a hiss: "Don't you dare pass the border."

* * *

Whiteflower quietly got a mouse and listened to Windstreak's conversation with his apprentice. She drifted in and out from it, catching only some parts. Whitefower dipped her head in greeting as Hawkwing grabbed a vole. He purred and settled down next to the white she-cat.

After Whiteflower ate, she started chatting with Hawkwing. Then, they started sharing tongues. Whiteflower closed her eyes as a beam of sunlight warmed her pelt and Hawkwing's tongue flattened her fur with long licks.

**Silverpaw's POV**

Windstreak glanced at Hawkwing and narrowed his eyes. Silverpaw smirked as she noticed Windstreak scowling at Hawkwing as he started sharing tongues with Whiteflower. Silverpaw nudged her mentor and bounded towards the entrance of the warriors den, motioning for Windstreak to follow.

Silverpaw sat down, curling her tail around her hind paws. "Jealous?" She asked. Windstreak glanced behind his shoulder at the white she-cat. "I.. don't know. I mean, I'm afraid that Hawkwing likes Whiteflower. He's always gazing at her. A lot of cats are starting to talk about how cute they would look together," Windstreak admitted. He furiously clawed at the ground.

Windstreak sighed, "Never mind, I shouldn't be dragging you into this. I should figure all this out myself." "What! No! Whiteflower's my aunt and your my mentor. I can help you win her heart!" Silverpaw protested.

"This will just get in the way of your training. I don't want you to loose focus because you're trying to help me."

"I will not!"

"Will to."

"Will not!"

"Will to."

"Will not!"

"Will not."

"Will to!" Silverpaw paused when she noticed her mistake. "Hey! You tricked me! You said 'will not' just so I would say that I would loose focus!" The silver apprentice frowned.

Windstreak rolled his eyes. "Fine. But you can only think about this when you have free time." Silverpaw cheered, "All _right!"_

**Whiteflower's POV**

Whiteflower yawned and curled up in her nest. She noticed that Rainstorm moved his nest closer to hers.

* * *

Whiteflower woke up at dawn. She stretched, and padded outside. A few cats were awake. "Why're you up so early?"

Whiteflower turned around to see Rainstorm, grooming his blue-gray paw and swiping it over his ear. Whiteflower shrugged. "Join me to the fresh-kill pile?" The tom nodded and purred. They were sharing a squirrel when Hawkwing walked over, glaring at Rainstorm.

"Whiteflower, let's go hunting together," Hawkwing purred seductively. Whiteflower, shrugged, nodded, and meowed a goodbye to Rainstorm. She bounded after Hawkwing, breathing in the scents of birds and mice.

Whiteflower picked up her rabbit, 2 squirrels, and 3 birds. "I can't believe Newleaf is already here," she yawned. Hawkwing stopped walking and looked at Whiteflower and asked softly, "Whiteflower?"

She glanced up and tilted her head.

"Whiteflower, I.. I think I'm in love with you."

* * *

**Heh, sort of left a cliffhanger.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whiteflower stood in shock as she stared at Hawkwing. Hawkwing sighed and nodded. "I knew it.. you only thought of me as a friend," he muttered.

"No! Hawkwing, it's not like that! I mean, I'm surprised you like me, but.. I'm not sure if I share the feeling, you know? I've never loved before, and don't know how it feels like. I mean, this is my first time hearing a tom say that he likes me, but-" Hawkwing gently covered her muzzle with his bushy tail.

"It's alright, Whiteflower. You talk too much," Hawkwing purred. "So.. you're not mad or upset that I don't understand, right?" Whiteflower asked.

"Of course not, you stupid furball."

Whiteflower nodded and started padding back to camp. She dropped her catch of prey at the pile in the middle of camp. She heard some hushed whispering by the apprentices' den, so she strained her ears, trying to hear.

"But Sunbeam, you can't just waltz into RiverClan's camp, asking to see Lightningstorm!" Whiteflower realized that the voice was Duststorm. Sunbeam's half-brother, Lightningstorm, was is RiverClan.

Whiteflower shrugged, deciding not to interrupt the two arguing siblings. Rainstorm suddenly bounded towards her, mewing, "Whiteflower! Welcome back!" Whiteflower rolled her eyes and said, "Rainstorm, I wasn't gone _that_ long.."

Rainstorm looked away, his fur hot with embarrassment. "I.. um.. missed.. you?" He meowed. "Anyways, Rainstorm? I'd like to ask you something.. if you could help me with something?" Whiteflower gazed at Rainstorm with hopeful eyes.

**Rainstorm's POV **

Rainstorm stared at Whiteflower. He knew he couldn't say no to the white she-cat. She was sweet and caring, yet fierce and loyal. «Sure, what's up?» Before Whiteflower could reply, Oceanfeather raced to Rainstorm and told him, "You're on hunting patrol with me, Pebblestream, and Hawkwing soon."

As soon as Oceanfeather left, Whiteflower meowed, "Well, today when I was hunting with Hawkwing, he told me something. He.. told me that.. he was in love with me, and.. I wanted to ask you what you thought.. and what you think I should say."

Rainstorm just stared at Whiteflower for a moment. His heart was filled with shock, anger, and love. Shocked, because he didn't think that Hawkwing would confess to Whiteflower so soon. Of course, Rainstorm already knew that Hawkwing liked Whiteflower too. Anger, because he was angry with Hawkwing. Love, because, well, Rainstorm loved Whiteflower.

Rainstorm glanced at the camp entrance to see his patrol pacing impatiently. He staggered to his feet, feeling as if he was about to collapse. Whiteflower pressed against him, supporting him. "Rainstorm, are you okay? If you want, I can take your place for the patrol."

Rainstorm shook his head. He didn't want Whiteflower on the patrol with Hawkwing. He was planning on talking to Hawkwing, anyway. He ran out of camp with the rest of the patrol.

Rainstorm picked up his catch of prey. He was walking back to camp with Hawkwing. Rainstorm stopped and said, "Hawkwing, follow me, we need to talk. We'll catch up with you guys soon."

Rainstorm sat down, staring at Hawkwing. "You admitted it to Whiteflower, didn't you, Hawkwing? Told her that you loved her." Hawkwing answered, "So what if I did?"

"You know that I like her too!" Rainstorm yowled. Hawkwing sneered, "Yeah, but does Whiteflower know? No."

Suddenly, a bush rustled and Whiteflower padded out, Windstreak behind her.

**Whiteflower's POV**

Whiteflower was hunting with Windstreak when she heard a yowl. Worried that a clan mate had gotten hurt, she raced towards the voices with Windstreak. She was hiding in a bush when she noticed that it was Rainstorm and Hawkwing.

Whiteflower was surprised again to hear that another tom loved her. She then leaped out of the bush. "Hawkwing? I think I've made my decision. I'm sorry, but I don't like you back in that way," Whiteflower meowed. Hawkwing just glared at the cats around him and ran back to camp. Whiteflower sighed and grabbed Hawkwing's catch of prey.

She kept glancing at Rainstorm. She mewed softly, "Rainstorm.. I.. don't.. love you." Rainstorm sighed and nodded, "I kind of figured that out. Good luck with Windstreak." Whiteflower's eyes widened and she said, "Huh?" "Well, he's always hanging out with you, and it's obvious he likes you," Rainstorm replied.

* * *

Whiteflower was sharing tongues with Pebblestream, Windstreak's sister. "Whiteflower, it looks like my brother's falling head over heels for you," Pebblestream commented, her head pointing towards Windstreak. He kept shooting glances at the two she-cats, his gaze resting longer on Whiteflower. Every time Whiteflower or Pebblestream met his gaze, he ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Whiteflower settled down under the Highrock, watching Icestar.

"I, Icestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in their turn," Icestar meowed loudly.  
"Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Smokepaw's meow was loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smoketail. StarCan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Smoketail licked Icestar's shoulder respectfully as the clan chanted: "Smoketail! Smoketail! Sometail! Smoketail!"

* * *

**Sorry that I kind of rushed near the middle when Whiteflower told both toms that she had feelings for neither.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I want to try and answer some of my reviews individually from now on. Well, here's one.**

**Amberleaf4273: Thanks! I will post one chapter a day. I'm reading some of your stories, and I'm going to give you some OCs. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Whiteflower woke up as soon as she heard a screech. She poked her head out of her den to see Willowthorn running to the nursery with borage and a stick.

Tigerstripe dashed past Whiteflower, whispering, "It's okay, Flowerbreeze, I'm coming!" Whiteflower realized that Flowerbreeze was about to give birth to kits. "Well, she did seem to have a round belly.." Whiteflower mewed softly to herself.

Whiteflower sat outside of the nursery, trying to peek in. Tigerstripe was pacing next to her, but as soon as he heard that the kitting was over, he ran next to Flowerbreeze, purring loudly. "Can I come in?" Whiteflower asked.

"Sure."

Whiteflower gasped when she saw the three kits. There was a brown tabby tom that looked like Tigerstripe, another she-kit that was silvery with white paws and chest, and the last kit was golden with a white muzzle, tail, and paws.

"They're beautiful.. just like you," Tigerstripe mewed to Flowerbreeze. "What're their names?" Whiteflower inquired. "The tom is Brackenkit, the silver she-kit is Streamkit, and the golden she-kit is Goldenkit," Flowerbreeze pointed to each kit with her tail as she spoke.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone now." Whiteflower settled back in her nest.

* * *

Whiteflower woke up to Windstreak's voice. "Whiteflower, wake up. It's almost sun high, and you're still asleep!"

Whiteflower rolled to her back, groaning as she opened her eyes. She sat up straight in her nest and washed her paws. She took her time, then stumbled out of the warriors' den. "Anyways, I wanted to show you something. C'mon!" Windstreak nudged Whiteflower and sprinted out of camp with her.

"Windstreak, are we there yet?" Whiteflower kept complaining as she followed Windstreak for a few more minutes. He stopped running and pushed through a bush with Whiteflower not far behind. She gasped as she gazed around in awe.

There were oak trees, rose bushes, and flower shrubs surrounding the clearing. The grass was soft, and Whiteflower could easily pick the moss off the trees to make nests.

"Windstreak, it's perfect!" Whiteflower meowed happily. "I found it today while you were busy sleeping away," Windstreak purred.

Windstreak whispered, "There's a squirrel by that oak tree." Whiteflower rolled her eyes. "Then go catch it." Windstreak nodded and stalked towards the tree. The squirrel noticed the tom at the last second, but Windstreak caught it.

"We better go, or the Clan will be searching for us," Whiteflower meowed.

Windstreak sighed reluctantly. "Come meet me here tonight?"

"Of course."

Whiteflower and Windstreak hunted on the way back to camp. They dropped the prey at the pile and each grabbed a mouse.

* * *

Whiteflower quietly padded out of camp to the hangout that Windstreak found. As she sat down on the grass, Windstreak jumped and landed squarely on her shoulders. She rolled on her back and stared at Windstreak in the eyes. Windstreak leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Whiteflower, I've waited too long to say this. I love you."

Whiteflower purred loudly, "Windstreak, I love you too." Windstreak licked her cheek and got off, but Whiteflower pinned him down. "Gotcha!"

Windstreak pushed her off and growled playfully. Whiteflower's eyes widened in mock fear and she whimpered. Windstreak purred and pressed against her, staring into her eyes.

"You know I would never hurt you," Windstreak meowed. "You should've seen that look on your face when I pinned you," Whiteflower said, laughter in her voice.

They curled up together, gazing up at the sky. Windstreak started grooming Whiteflower's fur as she fell asleep. "Don't worry, my love. I will protect and love you forever," Windstreak whispered, resting his neck on her's and curling his tail around her protectively. They slept together under the moon and stars.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Another chapter up! This is really short, sorry.**

**Guest: Thanks, I will. I can try to use the names.**

* * *

Chapter 8

When Whiteflower woke it, it was almost dawn. She realized that she had slept with Windstreak under the moon and smiled. She remembered what Snowpelt said, and thought, _Windstreak is definitely that tom._

She squirmed out from under him and tasted the air, scenting a thrush. She crouched and slowly creeped forward and lunged forward, her claws grabbing the thrush's wing. She quickly nipped it's neck and thanked StarClan for it's life.

Whiteflower picked up her thrush, mouse, and squirrels and she whirled around. Windstreak was sitting there, grooming his chest fur. He glanced up at Whiteflower and approached her, touching noses. "Morning," he whispered in her ear.

Whiteflower purred and said, "C'mon, let's get back to camp." They picked up the dead prey and raced to camp. After they dropped the prey at the fresh-kill pile, they took a rabbit and shared it in front of the warriors' den.

Mistybreeze drew closer to the two cats sharing prey. She meowed a greeting and asked, «Whiteflower, can I talk to you for a minute?» They padded to the nursery together. Mistybreeze turned around and stared at Whiteflower expectantly.

Whiteflower shifted, not wanting to talk about Windstreak. Mistybreeze began, "So, what did you guys do last night?" Whiteflower responded, "Well, we.. kind of, um slept together."

Mistybreeze wasn't surprised. "He's going to ask to be your mate now," she said matter-of-factly. Whiteflower rolled her eyes and walked back to Windstreak. His eyes lit up when she sat so close that their pelts brushed.

"Whiteflower? Can I.. ask you something?»"He queried. Whiteflower nodded. "I wanted to ask.. will you be my mate?" Windstreak stared at Whiteflower, his eyes filling with love. Whiteflower glanced at Mistybreeze's direction, who was smirking at them.

"Of course. Of course I will."

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak jumped up to his paws as soon as Whiteflower spoke those words. He had been waiting forever for her to be his, and now she was. He licked her all over, purring loudly.


	10. Chapter 9

**I will probably start my other fanfic tomorrow. Sorry, this is short as well.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"So.. did you guys, um mate yet?"

Whiteflower stared at Mistybreeze. It was a moon after Windstreak asked to be Whiteflower's mate, and everything was normal. Prey was running smoothly, ThunderClan was still strong with new apprentices and warriors, and new lives were welcomed to the forest. Whiteflower was on border patrol with Mistybreeze.

"No!" Whiteflower exclaimed. Mistybreeze smirked and rolled her eyes. Whiteflower's stomach grumbled again. She folded her ears in embarrassment. "Whiteflower, that was like the third time today," Mistybreeze observed.

"Yeah, you should get Willowthorn to check on you," Daisyfeather chimed in. Daisyfeather was a long-furred creamy she-cat. Whiteflower nodded and headed to Willowthorn's den when they entered camp.

"Willowthorn? Are you here?" Whiteflower peeked into the den. Willowthorn came out with a bundle of herbs and replied, "Hello Whiteflower, what can I do for you?" Whiteflower told her what the problem was, and Willowthorn pressed her sides.

"Whiteflower, you're feeling hungry because you're expecting kits."

Whiteflower was in utter shock and she told her mate the news. Then, she approached Mistybreeze, mewing, "Guess what? I won't be sleeping next to you or Windstreak. I'll be in there." She pointed to the nursery with her tail.

Mistybreeze yelped, "Yes! I knew it! Your kits will be born during Greenleaf! Wow!"

* * *

Whiteflower was getting plumper and plumper during her times in the nursery. She was greeted by Birdwing and Leafgaze, the other two queens. They were watching Icestar name Eaglepaw, Silverpaw, and Snakepaw Eagletalon, Silverfall, and Snakestripe.

Whiteflower was resting in her nest when Dapplekit and Stripedkit, Birdwing's kits, pounced on her tail. Whiteflower purred and waved her tail, playing chase.

Leafgaze's kit, Dawnkit, joined the other two, playing with Whiteflower. The queens called their kits over after a while to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hope this one is better!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Windstreak was at the Gathering, talking to Ivymist and Mistybreeze. "Guess what, Ivymist? I'm going to be a father! Whiteflower's expecting my kits!" Windstreak announced.

**Ivymist's POV**

Ivymist tensed as soon as she heard Whiteflower's name. She hated the ugly white she-cat because she was so close to Windstreak and in the same clan. Ivymist knew that she liked Windstreak the moment she saw him, but she was in RiverClan, and he was in ThunderClan.

She clawed the dirt and forced on a weak smile. "Oh, congratulations.." She meowed quietly. She sighed to herself. Ivymist knew that they could never be together.

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak leaped to his paws as Pebblestream ran towards Icestar, yowling, "Willowthorn! Quick! Back to camp! Whiteflower! She.. she.. kits!" Windstreak raced back to camp with Pebblestream, Willowthorn, and Mistybreeze.

He was near the camp entrance when he heard shrieks of pain. Windstreak bursted into the nursery and called, "Whiteflower! Don't worry, I'm here, my love. It'll be okay. Our kits will be beautiful."

Whiteflower obviously looked glad that her mate was here, but she quickly felt more pain. She pushed harder and bit down on the thick stick. Dapplekit poked her head into the nursery, but was quickly pulled away.

A spasm rippled through Whiteflower and she gasped. She screamed again and Windstreak closed his eyes tightly. It wasn't easy watching his mate in pain.

Whiteflower pushed again and heard Willowthorn nip the sac and lick fiercely. Whiteflower twisted her head to gaze at her kit, but yowled as she felt the pain again.

"One more kit!" Willowthorn announced. Whiteflower nodded.

She could hear Windstreak licking the next kit until it mewled. Whiteflower guided the kits closer to her body as Windstreak licked each of them. Whiteflower asked, "Names?"

"You can choose."

Whiteflower gazed at her kits lovingly and said, "Sparrowkit," pointing at the grey tom with white paws and a brown back. "Winterkit," Whiteflower meowed, pointing with her tail to the white tom with grey ears, muzzle, paws, and tail tip.

Windstreak purred softly, "Beautiful names for our beautiful kits. And my beautiful mate." He nuzzled Whiteflower and padded out of the nursery to let her rest.

* * *

**Credit to bailey the wolf for Sparrowkit!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was 3 moons later, and Sparrowkit and Winterkit were playing outside. Whiteflower pushed her way out of the nursery and watched Windstreak stalk out of camp. Whiteflower decided to follow and surprise him. She smiled to herself; they always had fun when they snuck on each other before Whiteflower was pregnant.

"Mistybreeze, can you watch Sparrowkit and Winterkit for me?" Mistybreeze was expecting her second litter of kits, so she joined her sister.

"Sure."

Whiteflower silently snuck after her mate, leaping over twigs and tree roots. She froze when she saw Windstreak stop near the RiverClan border. Then, she saw a she-cat greet him. _Ivymist! What's she doing here? Why's she meeting _my_ Windstreak? _Whiteflower pondered.

Windstreak and Ivymist were talking, but they didn't cross borders. Whiteflower almost cried out loud when she saw them touch noses and smile. Whiteflower raced away, not caring if they heard twigs snap.

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak had left camp because Ivymist had told him to meet her by the borders at sunhigh. He kind of thought that she liked him, even though he was mates with Whiteflower.

Windstreak touched noses with Ivymist and was about to leave when he heard a noise. He padded behind a shrub and sniffed suspiciously. Whiteflower's scent was very strong and fresh. Windstreak followed the scent, panicking.

**Whiteflower's POV**

Whiteflower was curled up next to a tree. She was sobbing, but stopped when Windstreak padded out from behind another tree.

She rose to her paws and snarled, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with someone else? _Ivymist?"_

Windstreak meowed, "Whiteflower! It wasn't like that! She told me to meet her!"

"And you did. I saw you two, laughing and touching noses. She likes you, Windstreak! Do you not know that? And even though you have a mate and kits, you meet a she-cat from another clan!" Whiteflower spat.

"Windstreak, I will let you choose. Stay with me and be a loyal father to Sparrowkit and Winterkit, or go and meet that fish-face secretly! I won't tell anyone if you decide to meet that RiverClanner, but you will face the consequences when someone else becomes suspicious and figures out what you're doing."

Whiteflower continued, "You better have an answer for me soon. I will wait with our kits in the Nursery. I don't want you coming to visit us until you have an answer. And if you decide to see that mousebrain of RiverClan, then you will no longer be my mate or father."

Whiteflower raced away. She didn't want Windstreak to be in her sight. She entered the Nursery, and curled up in her nest. Her two kits rested with her. Whiteflower didn't want to tell anyone about what just happened.

* * *

**I thought about ending the story, but then I decided to continue it by adding some Ivymist things. I give out virtual cookies to whoever guesses who Windstreak will choose. :P**


	13. Chapter 12

**Another chapter! Thanks to silverleaves, bailey the wolf, and Nova Lioness for reviewing and guessing who Windstreak'll choose. Cookies! -Throws cookies everywhere- **

**Disclaimer: I have to say it again? Okay, well I don't own Warriors. There. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Chapter 12

"I knew it! I knew he wouldn't come! He doesn't love me anymore!" Whiteflower screamed silently to herself. It was 2 sunrises later, and she didn't catch a trace of Windstreak anywhere.

_He'll come soon. He'll choose you. If he didn't love you, he would've said so earlier. Don't worry, just give him time to realize that you love him with all your heart. _A voice countered in Whiteflower's mind.

"Whiteflower, your pelt is messy and there are sticks and strands of grass stuck in it. You've also looked upset for a few days. Why don't you go on a walk and clean your fur?" Mistybreeze suggest, looking genuinely worried. Her sister nodded and forced herself to walk outside.

Whiteflower started grooming her pelt, picking out the sticks and grass.

She looked up at the sky and whispered, "You've hurt me enough, Windstreak. I've waited long enough. I don't want to give you up, but it's what I have to do if you won't answer me."

Whiteflower stood up and blinked, tears threatening to fall. **(A/N: Okay, I know that cats don't have tears but whatever.)**

**Windstreak's POV**

Windstreak's eyes opened. There was a silver tabby she-cat with stars on her fur standing in front of him. Windstreak remembered that this was Silverheart, his sister. She touched noses with him.

"Windstreak, welcome to StarClan," she welcomed. "I am here to talk to you about Whiteflower and Ivymist. Now, you know that if you're with Ivymist, you'll be breaking the Warrior Code. However, there is a certain she-cat who's in ThunderClan and loves you very much. But you are attracted to Ivymist because of her charm and sweetness."

"So.. I should return to Whiteflower?" Windstreak asked.

Silverheart stared at him with her _what-a-mousebrain _look. "Well, what else do you think I'm trying to say? Do you not understand that Whiteflower loves you with all her heart? She's waiting for your answer! If you don't answer her soon, I'm afraid something bad will happen."

Windstreak nodded and meowed firmly, "I know what I have to do."

They meowed their farewells and Windstreak opened his eyes.

He stumbled over his paws, in a hurry to see his mate. He reached to her nest, but Whiteflower was gone. Sparrowkit and Winterkit were talking to Mistybreeze.

"Mistybreeze! Where's Whiteflower?"

"She went on a walk," Mistybreeze simply replied.

Windstreak hurried outside and followed Whiteflower's scent trail. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Whiteflower staring at the cold, rushing river. She was whispering words. Windstreak had to strain his ears to catch the words.

"Why, Windstreak? Do you not know how much pain you caused me? I became your mate and gave you two healthy kits! What else do you want? What does Ivymist have that I don't? Am I not beautiful enough for you? Why? I feel so much hurt right now knowing that you would think about being mates with someone in another clan when I'm your mate!"

Whiteflower's words pierced Windstreak's heart. He raced next to her.

"Whiteflower! I made up my mind! No, I don't love Ivymist! I love you, and only you! Please! I'm so sorry, Whiteflower! Please, forgive me for meeting with Ivymist! I'll make it up to you!" Windstreak pleaded.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ahahahah. :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything, but I tried to. I was vacationing, and there was no internet connection, so I couldn't come on! Sorry again.**

**Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

Whiteflower slowly turned around from the river. She stared at Windstreak for a long time, letting his words sink in.

"Is it true? That you love me? That Ivymist means nothing to you?" Whiteflower whispered.

Windstreak just gazed at her, happy that she was actually talking to him after what happened. He had thought that he would loose his mate forever.

When Windstreak didn't answer the white she-cat, she was worried that he _did _like the RiverClanner and was afraid to answer.

"Windstreak, please! Tell me the truth! You have no idea how many times Sparrowkit and Winterkit asked me if their father will come visit us. They miss you so much! Tell me if you really love me! _Please_, Windstreak!" Whiteflower begged.

Windstreak shook himself and meowed firmly, "Whiteflower, you are a beautiful, smart, sweet she-cat compared to Ivymist. I have and will love you forever."

Whiteflower purred and came so close to Windstreak that their pelts brushed. Their tails intertwined and they walked back to camp together.

Whiteflower and Windstreak went back to camp. Their kits were running towards Dapplekit, Stripedkit, and Dawnkit, yowling: "Fear us, the great and mighty WinterClan!" Dapplekit, Stripedkit, and Dawnkit were racing also, yelling, "DawnClan, attack!"

Whiteflower let out a _mrrow _of laughter and picked them up, carrying them back to their nest.

"Daddy! You came back!" Winterkit shouted with glee. Windstreak rasped his tongue over Winterkit's pelt until it was no longer dirty.

Whiteflower groomed Sparrowkit and meowed, "Come on, play with Daddy for a while and then we'll get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

**Short, I know. Sorry.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! My last chapter is up! **

**I want to thank all my readers. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to post every day, but you guys still continue to read. Without you guys, this story never would've existed. Thanks again.**

**On to the last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14

It was moons later. Whiteflower and Windstreak were happy together, watching their kits grow into fine, loyal warriors. Winterkit and Sparrowkit were now Winterfur and Sparrowtalon.

Whiteflower was grooming her second litter of kits: Snowpaw, a gentle white she-cat with silver patches, Larkpaw, a fierce silver-gray she-cat with black stripes, and Frozenpaw, an intelligent pure white tom.

The three apprentices were going to receive their warrior names. Whiteflower smiled as she remembered cleaning Sparrowtalon and Winterfur for their warrior names. She then sighed and looked around for Windstreak to help her.

"Oh, that's right.. Windstreak died saving me from that snake. I'm so used to thinking that he would be right next to me," Whiteflower meowed to herself.

A few sunrises before, a poisonous snake had tried to kill Whiteflower. Windstreak saved her, but had ended up dead.

Whiteflower followed her kits out and listened as Pebblestar announced Snowpaw, Larkpaw, and Frozenpaw's names.

"Snowsplash! Larkfeather! Frozenwhisker!"

Whiteflower led the chant and was one of the loudest cheering. She turned towards the camp entrance and blinked, wondering if anybody else saw the starry tom. Whiteflower gasped as she realized that it was Windstreak.

Windstreak stared straight at Whiteflower and smiled.

"I'm so proud of our kits. I love you, Whiteflower. I want you to know that I was here when our second litter of kits became warriors."

* * *

**I'm seriously no good with endings.. and kinda rushed.. sorry.**


End file.
